emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7756/7757 (23rd February 2017)
Plot Faith takes her suitcases to the door. Moira questions where Faith will go and hands her some money. PC Hayes appears and asks if Debbie is in but Moira lies she's out with her children. Gabby announces she and Jacob are back on which doesn't go down well with Bernice and Liv isn't pleased either. Debbie tells Sarah they are going to a theme park. Whilst Moira tells Debbie about the police visit, Faith spots the boarding passes in Debbie's bag and removes them. When Will comments about Laurel's Valentine's flowers, Laurel assumes this is confirmation he sent them and decides to dispose of them. Aaron meets his cellmate Ethan who jokes around with him. Ethan asks to see Aaron's photos but he doesn't have any. Debbie tells Ross she needs the passport now as the police have been round. Charity drags Debbie away to talk about Prague. Faith flirts with Doug in the café and Gabby and Liv laugh about it. Liv is angered when she overhears Doug and Bernice discussing her family circumstances and her being a bad influence on Gabby. Priya sneaks Rakesh into the factory office whilst everyone is out. Rakesh suggests they go away for the night and they kiss. Faith calls round to Dale View for a taxi and asks about Debbie. Meanwhile, at The Woolpack, Charity questions what Debbie is planning with Ross. Annoyed by the interrogation, Debbie locks Charity in the cellar. Debbie tells Ross that Charity is onto them and Ross reveals Faith is too. They hurry off in the taxi as Faith watches. Liv lies to Gabby that she overheard Doug and Bernice talking about Jacob's family situation and saying Jacob is only with her because she's easy. With a bit of egging on from Liv, Gabby decides to get Doug back. Faith tells Cain that Debbie is on her way to the airport and Ross is getting her a fake passport. Faith reveals she has taken the boarding passes and they rush to the airport. Ethan introduces Aaron to some other prisoners. Aaron insists he'll manage his sentence easily as he's a Dingle. Fellow prison Jason asks if he knows Cain. Will tells Laurel that things will get easier and he puts a bottle of wine in the fridge. Laurel assumes he bought it for them to share. Chas lets Charity out of the cellar. Laurel thanks Will for helping out but explains he and Sandy are fine. They decide to go for a drink in the pub where Laurel plans to tell Will she's not available. Priya and Rakesh panic when Jai approaches the office door so Rakesh hides under the desk and Priya pretends she's working. Gabby and Liv spray paint Doug's vegetable stand, ruining the produce. Sarah is annoyed they have gone to the airport and that Debbie lied. She locks herself in the car just as a police car pulls up behind them. Debbie tries to get Sarah to open the door but she refuses. The police officer tells Ross he can't park there. Debbie can't believe the poor quality of the fake passport and despite Ross insisting it's too risky for her to travel to Prague, Debbie is adamant they are going. Rakesh continues to hide under the desk as Priya tries to get rid of Jai. Jai tells his sister that getting rid of Rakesh has done her wonders, calling him a parasite. Debbie tells Sarah if they don't get on the flight then they can't start her treatment. Sarah suggests she have normal radiotherapy but Debbie reminds Sarah how sick she was when she previously had chemotherapy. Cain is frustrated with the traffic as he and Faith rush to the airport. Doug can't believe someone has vandalized his veg cart and doesn't understand why he's being targeted. Diane insists he can't take it personally. Arthur admits to Sandy that he was the one who sent the flowers so they rush to the pub to stop Laurel making a fool of herself. Sarah agrees to have the proton treatment, but insist she's going on her own so Debbie won't get in trouble. She explains with her dad gone she and Jack can't lose her too. Debbie promises Sarah she'll never leave her. Charity and Chas worry about Debbie. Laurel tells Will that his support has been amazing but she isn't interested in him. Will denies buying the flowers and states the wine was for his ex. Embarrassed Laurel and Will realise they have crossed wires and attempt to laugh it off. A photo of Doug as a turnip has been pinned to the dart boats. Aaron sticks up for a prisoner receiving abuse for being gay. Debbie panics when she can't find the boarding cards and desperately goes through her bags just as Cain and Faith appear. Priya finally manages to get rid of Jai so Rakesh suggests it's time they stop lying, but they agree to keep it quiet for now. Arthur gives Laurel card to say sorry and Will dashes off to see his ex. Doug, Diane and Bernice try to get to the bottom of who vandalized the veg cart. Cain reminds Debbie that if she gets caught with the fake passport she'll be looking at time behind bars but Debbie is still willing to press ahead. Cain advises his daughter to wait a week and let Charity take Sarah but Debbie reveals Sarah's treatment starts tomorrow. Cain suggests he quickly nip home to get some stuff and they get on a later flight. Faith proposes she goes and produces her passport. Cain hates the idea despite Faith vowing to look after Sarah. Bernice suspects Gabby and Liv vandalized the veg cart and asks to see their hands, which are clean. Gabby feels guilty for what they did but Liv shows no remorse and is annoyed when Gabby leaves to spend time with Jacob. Back in their cell, Ethan asks Aaron what his problem is and admits he doesn't find the gay-bashing funny either. Laurel receives a text from Bernice about Gabby and Jacob and Sandy suggests she discuss it with Ashley to make her feel better. Laurel decides to visit him tomorrow. At the airport, passengers on the flight to Prague are called to the gate. Cain maintains Debbie can't go and tries to persuade her to stay and sort things with the police. Sarah insists she's going with Faith and tells Cain to look after Debbie whilst she's away. Cain realises there is no other option but the family will take turns to go over and be with Sarah whilst she has her treatment. Debbie says an emotional goodbye to Sarah. Debbie calls herself the worst mum as Sarah and Faith head to the gate, but Cain insists she's the best for letting Sarah go. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox Guest cast *PC Hayes - John Weaver *Will Scott - Ben Gerrard *Ethan - Michael Warrender *Jason - Samuel Edward-Cook Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *HMP Hotten - Cell, corridor and games area *Dale View - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Sharma & Sharma - Office *The Woolpack - Backroom, corridor, cellar and public bar *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Robin Hood Airport *Unknown road Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 8.00pm. *An airport police man is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,290,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes